


Covet

by chikachoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: Nothing but carnal satisfaction. NaLu Smut One-Shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are ficlets/drabbles that I have written on tumblr and uploading on here. If you want more please review!

  1. **Give a lapdance**



Lucy had never been in a trance, but she was mesmerised now. Challenging Natsu wasn’t her best idea. The man lived for competition, thrived on it. She had meant it as a harmless joke, she couldn’t see him cavorting like the surprise stripper they had booked for Cana’s birthday.

“His dancing is skilled.”

“It’s not that great.”

“And you can do better?”

Before she could blink she was pulled, chair in tow, to the makeshift dance floor. Natsu had no shame, didn’t care for embarrassment. In the background, she could hear Mira’s encouragements, all Lucy could focus on was the two-hundred-pound male gyrating on her lap.

Natsu was a quick study for all things physical and apparently, he had been taking notes. Lush golden skin stretched over his lean body as he leant back, writhing to the salacious beat. Her eyes traced the delicious indenture that leads her eyes down the expanse of his chest.

Beginning at his pecs, his hand brushed past a dusty brown nipple. Breath catching in her throat as he flicked the nub, arousal shot through her body. Hot flesh pressing into her torso, leaving no space to guide her chair to the floor. His hand tangling in her hair as he held her head, knees splaying and hips pulsing.

Lucy couldn’t breathe, watching his stomach muscles contract. The refracting light attracting attention to his Adonis belt, her mouth watering in anticipation. It would be a lie to say she didn’t sneak peeks at this area on a regular basis. A throaty chuckle in her ear said Natsu knew all about it and grabbed her hand placing it dangerously low.

His hand covering her own, he directed her fingertips so they brushed teasingly on his skin. Rippling up her body, Lucy found herself inches from toned abdominals, gasping as he ducked her fingers under the waistband of his pants. Course hairs tickling her fingertips, she gasped as fire shot from her hand to her groin.  

Eyes shooting up to his face, Lucy found him sporting a shit eating grin. Natsu knew exactly what he was doing. Of course, a natural born mischief-maker would be a tease.

What an ass. Payback would be sweet.

-x-

  1. **eat a banana without breaking eye contact**



 

For three minutes Lucy had been sitting watching Natsu eat. He hadn’t eaten for hours, an unusual occurrence for her pink haired partner. Currently, he is making up for it by eating the spare snacks she had packed for their quest. His back resting against a rock opposite her, legs sprawled out as he dug his fingers into the top of a banana.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Lucy flicked her eyes from the fruit to him. They had been playing a dangerous game the past few days. Starting out with the exchange of horrible pickup lines, escalating to fleeting touches and lingering stares. No rules had been set, but she knew Natsu was winning. Lucy cursed how easy she was to fluster.  

Time to get her own back.

Crawling to him the action garnered Natsu’s attention, his brow furrowing.

“What’re ya’ doing Lucy,” He said, about to chow down on the fruit. Leaning into his space, supporting her weight on his leg, she touched her mouth to the tip. Holding eye contact, eyes hooded, she dragged her lips down. Reaching the peel, tongue slipping out, she licked the base.

The sweetness coating her taste buds, dark green eyes held her captive. Trailing upwards, she wrapped her lips around the top, taking the fruit into her cavern. Lucy sunk down half-way meeting the skin, purposefully groaning in enjoyment. Natsu’s leg started twitching under her hands, face showing a hunger that made her feel powerful.  

_“Are you thinking of me?”_  A cheeky smirk accompanied the question.

Lucy choked, quickly finding Natsu’s mouth as dirty as his tactics. Her blush spreading from her ears and down her throat, jaw clenching in embarrassment. Her game now destroyed, the fleshy body in her mouth.

“Would it kill you to let me win?” She sighed after swallowing, enjoying the flavour.  

“Who said you didn’t win?” Natsu said, brushing blond locks from her eyes.

“Although, I would prefer you didn’t bite my dick off.” Smile luminescent, he cackled.

“Natsu!”

 

-x-

**lick someone’s neck + suck on someone’s fingers for 30 seconds**

Trees, roads, buildings, they all turned into blurs when moving at high speed. It was her preference to sit beside the window when travelling, looking out at the landscape made time move faster. A wistful smile lightening her face as precious memories of car journeys with her mother and father surfaced. Now, she sat with a groaning boyfriend slumped into her side on the train.

Beach trips counted among her favourite short vacations, alongside camping trips. Natsu came into his own in nature. She knew when they chose a house together, it would be in the countryside. The pinkette wasn’t a city dweller, his father raising him to live off the land. Not a day went by that he didn’t complain about pollution and noise.

Catching herself thinking about their future, she could feel her cheeks getting hot. They had only known each other three months, and for two of those months were spent as lovers. Already, their relationship was considered fast.  Natsu made her feel alive, she found herself falling fast and hard for his voracious smile and quirky personality. Her father made his disapproval known, lecturing her on responsibilities.

Lucy couldn’t care less, as far as she was concerned Natsu was her soul mate. No one else matched up to him, no one made her as happy. Life became nothing but smiles and laughter. Sure, they quarrelled, what couple didn’t when passion ran high. Plus, make-up sex made it worth it.

Every. Time.

What could she say? The man knew how to fuck when angry. And there were times for fucking and times for loving. Natsu understood without needing a step-by-step pocket manual, unlike past boyfriends.

“What are you blushing about?” Shivers ran down her spine, his husky voice vividly manifesting her daydreams. Her mind echoing wicked whispers and bodies twisting, writhing under silk bed sheets. Tingles of pleasure shot down her spine, his hot tongue slathering the crook of her neck.

“I know that look,” He whispered, peppering kisses along the crevice. “I know that sigh,” a sharp suck on pulse point, her body humming with arousal. “I know that hitch in your breath.”

Scraping his teeth on her tender flesh, warm breath adding to the sensations making her whimper. Exposing her neck further, she found herself submitting to the onslaught of pleasure.

“What were you thinking about?” He knew. He also knew her weakness, exploiting it without mercy.

“I think I can guess.”

Lucy wiggled her legs together, anticipation building as a hand travelled underneath her shirt. Calloused skin rubbed against supple underbelly, before cupping her breast. Brushing his thumb over a covered nipple, he sucked on her earlobe. Retrieving his hand, chuckling at her disappointed moan, he placed his fingers in her mouth.

“This is where my fingers are going to stay the next time I fuck you.” Natsu shivered as she swirled her tongue, pulling back with a pop.

“What happened to  _‘I’m dying Lucy!’_?” She asked, scowling at his sudden revival.

“Your ‘ _fuck me Natsu_ ’ look is a magic cure.” 

Bullshit. And he knew it.

It was her luck the travel sickness medication kicked in at the opportune moment (too Natsu’s amusement).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are ficlets/drabbles that I have written on tumblr and uploading on here. If you want more please review! Here are 3 more, hope you like them!

 

  1. **reveal your biggest sexual fantasy**



“Lucy you’re scaring me.”

“Nonsense, you’re overreacting.”

Natsu didn’t think so.

In fact, he didn’t prepare himself for opening this particular can of worms. He convinced Lucy to reveal her secret fantasy, but he didn’t anticipate this.  Standing in their living room, plastic horns attached to his head, a bell collar, and cow onesie hanging from his waist.

Lucy’s fantasy? Cowgirl role play with him as the livestock.

Natsu wasn’t one to question her kinks, especially when it involved them participating in sex. It was his favourite pastime, the delights of being sexually active awakened when they started dating. Being a physical man sex became a natural way to express his affection.

Watching Lucy change into her Taurus star dress (or any of her costumes) delighted him. Reminding him of how far she had come. Lucy a girl with no confidence in her abilities as a wizard, to the girl standing before him.

Confident, proud, and sexy. Usually, he would include gentle and kind in the list, the whip in her hand and the glint in her eyes halting that thought. Hence, the current situation.

“I don’t think I am.” The way she kept hitting the rope in her palm added the unease.

“The big, strong dragon slayer afraid of little ol’ me?” Lucy said, stepping forward. Face not showing an ounce of the same innocence her tone held.

“Yes, when you’re holding a whip with intent.” He stepped back, legs hitting the sofa causing him to fall back into the plush cushions. Climbing onto his lap, she straddled him. Pinning lean hips with thighs toned to perfection, regular yoga working its magic.

“Maybe I want to tie you up,” Leaning into his chest, he felt smooth hands trace a path down his biceps, “have my way with you.”

Her fingers slotting between his raised them up. Looping the leather weapon around thick wrists, she trailed wet kisses along his jaw.

“Oh…” His mouth resembling a perfect ‘o’ would have been embarrassing if his focus wasn’t on the hovering little minx.

“Ride you like a cowgirl taming her bucking bronco.” Natsu groaned, feeling her place lingering pecks on his lips. Laughing, she pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss.

“Sound better?”

“Yeah, it does.” Voice deep, he smiled, not seeing a reason to lie. Lucy could do whatever she wanted to him right now.

Rocking her hips, warm breath tickled his ear. Running her hand down his chest, she reached below his waist.

 _“Ye-ha,”_  She whispered.

-x-

  1. **sit in someone’s lap**



For most young people, Friday nights were for getting drunk. In Lucy’s world, Friday night meant hanging out with Natsu. The itinerary consisted of board games, talking and general milling about. Lucy looked forward to their alone time, she’d been harbouring feelings for her pink haired partner.

She loved Fairy Tail but her time with Natsu in the guild hall didn’t feel as intimate, restricted in what she could say to him. Too many prying ears listening for clues as to whether they had finally gotten together. Knowing they meant well she didn’t say anything, however, some things were between her and Natsu.

Weight pressing into her legs shocked the blond from her thoughts, looking up to find Natsu sitting on her lap. Leaning back and smothering her, their combined weight causing them to slide down in the booth.

“You’re in my chair, Lucy.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t see  _your_  name written on it.”

“It doesn’t have to be, you should know by now.” Peering over his shoulder, a wicked smirk stretching his lips. He was winding her up.

“You’re so funny, now get off,” Lucy said, pushing at his back and achieving nothing considering Natsu was a solid lump of muscle.

“Nope.” His sing-song chirp pissed her off.

“You’re making my legs go to sleep!” She tried catapulting him off with a sharp wiggle of her hips. Relaxing more of his weight onto her frame to counteract the movement, she could hear him chuckling.

“Too bad.”

Enough was enough. 

Blindly she slung one arm around his waist, hoping to find a good grip. Finding a plush area of his body, Lucy started tugging. Hopefully, she should have enough leverage now to throw off his balance. Freezing up, Natsu’s body became a dead weight before he turned his head, their faces millimetres apart.

“If you wanted to do something like that, all you had to do was ask.” It took her moment to figure out why he was whispering to her.  Then she felt the bulge under her hand had grown slightly. Adding two and two together, a strangled  _“eep!”_  escaping her throat. 

Lucy knew her face would be colour matching the dragon slayers hair.   

-x-

  1. **take one article of someone’s clothing off with your mouth +  31. talk dirty to them**



She should have realised he was up to something. His cheeky smile when he suggested they try something out of her magazine being the first clue.

 _Take off his clothes with your mouth._   Sexy, right?

Her anticipation for the night ahead quickly shattered as Natsu walked into her apartment.

Lucy had never seen her boyfriend wearing so much. Even in the thick of winter, it wasn’t unusual for the man to rock an open vest.

He stood in the centre of the room in full-on hiking gear, including socks. She’d never seen him wear socks in her life, would have placed a bet on him not owning a pair.

“You. Are. A. Dick.” Each word accompanied a hard poke to his padded coat. Natsu bursting into raucous laughter, bent over, clutching his stomach.

“Your face,” He said, words rasped out as he gasped for breath, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Natsu, this completely ruins the mood!” She pulled his coat off, finding a checked lumberjack shirt underneath. The red fabric stretching over his strong shoulder in a way that had her mouth water, the strong muscle oh his throat highlighted by the open collar. Perhaps she didn’t need to completely undress him.

“You give up?”

“Absolutely not.” Pushing him against the kitchen table she slid down his body, stroking the hard muscle of torso. Loving the natural heat, he permeated, she nuzzled his abdomen kissing her way down to his drawstring pants. Locking eyes, she used her teeth to tug down the fabric.

Her nose brushed against the rough hair she knew started at his navel.  A trail that leads to her prize. Natsu’s breathing increased, the movement causing the delicious v of his hips to become pronounced.

“Natsuuu, I want you.” His breath hitched as she purred. Lucy had tugged his pants down so she had access, his shaft resting on her cheek.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Licking her lips, she brushed them teasingly on his base, the tickling sensation of her breath making him push his hips forward.

“I love how hot you feel when you move, the way you growl in my ear as we make love,” Lucy smirked, looking him dead in the eyes, a trick she picked up from the dragon slayer himself. Natsu Dragneel was sex personified, the lust shimmering in his hooded eyes made her ache. 

He was all hers tonight.

“But for now, I want to taste you.” 

Natsu had taught her there was more than one way to win a battle, layers of clothes were not an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple of drabbles uploaded. Please follow my Tumblr and leave kudos/comments if you like my ficlets.

 

  1. **slap someone’s ass + 52. pinch someone’s butt**



-x-

Fairy Tail is a guild blessed with beautiful men. After several minutes of stealth ogling, which involved sunglasses and minimal head movements, the conclusion brought a smile to her lips. Of course, not to play favourites, Gray and Natsu had been blessed with smoking hot looks.

It wasn’t just nature both training daily to improve their magic. Lucy thanked her lucky stars Juvia decided to be her beach buddy, sharing the same parasol to relax and read. Neither of them was reading. Anyone else would have figured her out. Juvia didn’t care.

Not when said boyfriends started wrestling in the water. Juvia immediately encouraging Gray to ‘do his best’, Lucy preferred to keep her observations a covert affair. Gray had the pretty boy aesthetic down, sharp cheekbones, elegant lines, dark and brooding. Her blue haired friend was a lucky woman.

Natsu, on the other hand, had rugged good looks and a cheeky-chappy personality. His presence lights up any social event they attended. He made her laugh, his lust for life making each day an adventure. And Natsu understood her. She didn’t have to speak, he knew when she needed a hug or time alone.

As of right now, Lucy appreciated his butt. None one else compared. He could crack a walnut with that ass, it being the highest level of tight and perky. Too perfect in fact, she felt derriere envy. No way she was doing a ridiculous number of squats every day to attain it, plush cheeks would have to do. Plus, Natsu didn’t seem to care.

“Boo!” A mop off pink hair blocked her field of vision, body weight squishing her book between them. Climbing up her body he relaxed into her, hot breath tickling her ear. Public displays of affection didn’t bother the slayer, finding contentment in smothering his girlfriend. It served two purposes, annoying her and gaining the attention he craved. His pouting said, “that stupid book has taken too much of your time”, she didn’t require words to read Natsu’s moods.

Yanking and freeing the romance novel, she dropped it, the low sunbed alleviating her worries of damaging the pages. It couldn’t hurt to placate her needy boyfriend, plus cuddling is an activity she gladly takes part in whenever the opportunity arises. Arms looping around his waist, the skin on skin contact felt nice. It was hot but the residue water cooled him, his soaked trunks drenching her legs. Lucy smiled, watching as her fingers traced circles on his lower back. Natsu buried his head further into her neck breathing a happy sigh.

From this angle, his butt looked amazing, the wet fabric moulding to toned muscle. She knew it naked, how great it felt to hold onto when he moved. One of the benefits of having sex is touching to her heart’s content. Natsu’s extended breathing, the relaxed state of his frame indicating he’d dozed off. 

Reaching down, looking to avoid observing eyes, she dragged a finger and thumb across the sculpted muscle. It’s a thing of beauty. Really. Imaginings of heated touches had her snatching her hand back, placing on her original resting place.

 _Did she do that?_ A bold action. Natsu was rubbing off on her.

“Lucy, did you just pinch my butt?” He whispered.

Oh no.

“No…,” Weak.  

“Oh, I think you did.” His smirk evident, lips gliding on her skin. Rough hands tracing from her hips to her ribs, digging into her weak spots. Damn him.

“I think the sun and seawater are getting to your head.”

When put on the spot, deny it all.  

“I don’t think it is,” He said. Lucy found herself being flung over his shoulder, the dragon slayer moving too fast. Natsu took off running down the beach, she could see Gray shaking his head at the slayer’s antics.

“Gray save me!” Her desperate plea fell on death ears.

“I’m not getting involved.” He wasn’t going anywhere with Juvia lovingly rubbing sunscreen into his shoulders.

_“Traitor!”_

Natsu laughed at her predicament, shoulders heaving as he merrily spun them to give Gray the thumbs up.

“I swear if you shove seaweed down my bikini bottoms again-” A swift smack on the ass cut her off mid-speech, “Ow! What the hell?”  

Reaching up she flicked his ear. He brushed it off once more, guffawing as he sprinted towards the sea.

“That’s what you get for being boring all day”

“Sitting and reading a book isn’t boring!”

-x-

**51 send someone a sexy selfie + 36 dry hump**

-x-

Slumping into the slop of the bath, bubbles popping below her ears as she blew into the water. Nothing beat a piping hot bath after a stressful day of finishing assignments. Normally organized and finishing a week in advance but this time Lucy’s life had obstructed her usual routine. Taking an unplanned trip home to appease her father and stop the incessant calls about her attending an “imperative business function” had put her schedule out of whack.

Lucy loved her father, but he involved himself in her personal choices more than she deemed appropriate. The entire event reeked of ‘meet these eligible young men of whom I approve’. Jude hadn’t said it outright but the conversations she had with business associates where much more casual than usual. Her father making himself scarce during these moments added to her suspicions.

University is hard enough without having to worry about the schemes of her Jude Heartfilia. Resting her head against the tiles she snatched her phone from the side of the bath. It’s a bad habit that ruined her previous phone, however, she couldn’t resist checking to see what was going on with the rest of her friends. Lucy wanted to let loose tonight and going out with the girls is a perfect plan. Deciding to message Levy with her idea’s, she sat up and collected a bubble beard around her jaw. Giggling as she snapped a shot, winking with a peace sign to the camera.

_‘Bathing and getting ready for a wild night. Are you up for it?’_

Thank god snap chat deleted pictures otherwise these photos would be perfect blackmail. Not that Levy would do that since the girl sent her fair share of questionable pictures. Being best friends for years they shared everything. Laughing at the thought of sending a near-nude, Lucy flicked back to browsing through her blog notifications.

She loved posting her original stories and articles for the world to see. If she wasn’t ready to publish then having a blog and finding support from fellow peers to follow her dream was a great first step. Two months it had taken her to build up the courage to post her first piece and since then her blog has blown up. Now she was followed by thousands of people waiting for another instalment, be it a personal update or an original piece.

Phone buzzing, Lucy eagerly switched apps in anticipation of Levy’s witty reply. Rather than a goofy picture of her bestie, she was greeted by Natsu Dragneel donning his shit-eating grin, sharp teeth poking over his bottom lip. That wasn’t the shocking part. He was completely naked. The angle prevented her from seeing his dick, but she could see the carpet matched the drapes. Her eyes were drawn to the shine of water droplets decorating the bronze gold of his chest. Wet hair moulded to his angular jaw and nose, giving her an urge to reach through the screen and brush the hair from his eyes.

 _‘Are YOU ready for it? ;P’_   

Oh shit.  

Watching the screen go blank as the timer ran out, she sat in shock. Remembering Natsu had been the last person she messaged. Her impatience causing her to forgo checking the recipient. In the back of her mind, she mourned the loss of his nude. Not that she planned to save it to her secure folder.

Absolutely not.

Slapping herself mentally and faced with an unprecedented dilemma her fingers tapped the side of the tub vigorously. Her fingertips had long since wrinkled and her skin a deep rose colour. Lucy wanted to sink through the floor. Natsu would never let her live this down.

Then again, he had sent a picture back.

Where did he get the courage to be so bold? Lucy put it down to the man being a force of nature that knocked down all walls before him, including carnal pursuits.

Mind reeling once again with possibilities she stood up. Shaking her body, droplets scattered and cascaded down her body. Cool air hit her skin, making her hairs stand on end and goose bumps rise. Grabbing a towel and pulling the plug with her toes, a balancing act she had perfected, she stared into the misty mirror across the bathroom.  

Memories crossed her mind and they were a different kind of steam. In her mind’s eye, she summoned a silhouette of pink hair, strong arms and large hand gripping her body. Head pressed into her neck, scattering kisses on her pulse, the ghost of his breath warm on her skin. Lips forming a sinful smile sighing the word ‘ _beautiful_ ’ into her ear as she gasps.

Snapping to at further buzzing she pads down her legs before stepping out the tub. Natsu felt too hot to handle at times, he was the biggest tease on the planet. He knew how to prod and poke to get the reaction he wanted.  They had been joined at the hip since high school and Lucy couldn’t imagine life without his companionship.  Always invading her apartment, eating her food, and sleeping in her bed. Honestly, he might as well move in. If only they’d take the final step and define the relationship.

Last week marked the end of them drifting between friends and lovers. A quarrel broke out when she won a game of checkers for the nth time, and Natsu convinced that she cheated, pounced. Hands swept her sides tickling her ribs, his frame weighing into her torso at an odd angle. Lucy looped her arms around his neck as he searched her back pockets for checkers. Not positioned for taking her weight, she felt the heave in his shoulders as he toppled over. Laughter rang through the apartment at the ridiculous fight.

Smiling absently, lost in a daydream she picked her phone up. A message from Natsu.  

‘ _I’m coming._ ’  

Heat flushed over her body pooling in her abdomen. It shouldn’t have surprised her Natsu would have a dirty mouth, the twinkle in his eye confirmed it was intentional. There was nothing innocent about his pose. Wearing low hung sweatpants, her eyes popping when she sees his hand tucked into the front. Cupping what she knew to be a generous package, her eyes followed the v of his lean hips.

The vertical angle offered a view of his puckered brown nipple and the slope of his peck. Her brain recalling the firm flesh, warm as her fingertips needed and explored. All while his hands massaged her bottom, lips fervently attacking her own and hips circling into her crutch. The memory made her throb, the sensation of him pressing closer to imitate a sensual rhythm.  

Wait.

He stood on his doormat with a shirt slung over his arm in the photo.

Natsu meant to come to her apartment. It wasn’t just an innuendo and she is standing around naked.

Not that Natsu would mind her opening the door naked.

No way. The day may arrive where Lucy felt forward enough to be so daring.  

Today is not that day.


End file.
